The conventional solution to allow computer equipment to remain in continuous operation has been to add electronic switches to motherboard circuitry. These switches allow adapter cards that contain processors, memory or I/O ports, to be added or replaced without the need to turn power off to the equipment.
Motherboard circuit designers have been faced with the problem of designing circuitry that incorporates these switches in a manner that does not affect the electrical signal integrity and performance of the adapter cards. Variations in circuit design from one circuit design to another may be significant enough to cause certain adapter cards to operate improperly.
Therefore it would be beneficial to transfer the switch capability off the motherboard and place it into the adapter connector component. This will allow for uniform circuit design as well as minimal circuit path length to be utilized. It will also allow equipment manufacturers to incorporate desired switch technology without extensive motherboard circuitry design and development.